


I Need You

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lady Noire - Freeform, Mister Bug, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 21
Kudos: 174





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Mister Bug so I decided to write this. Let's say I have my own AU in which they regularly swap Miraculouses and train with them. Just because I like the idea. I totally didn't expect all the feelings but...  
> I hope you like it!

They burst into the alley, both out of breath and seeking support on opposite walls. This definitely hadn’t gone well. They needed to catch their breath before getting back to that akuma. But looking at his lady’s face, Adrien realised they’d probably have to rethink their strategy.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked once she could get words out. 

“I’m doing what I always do, protecting you,” he said defensively, because he really didn’t know what her problem was. But she just shook her head, indicating that this wasn’t the right answer or she didn’t want it to be.

“But you shouldn’t be! That’s my job now. I have you back and take the hits for you while you do what you have to do. This was the whole point of us swapping our Miraculouses, right? That’s why we trained, to get better, to do it right! But I can’t keep doing this. You keep putting yourself in danger and I’m afraid a moment will come when I’ll be too slow to act or just not lucky enough and the worst would happen,” She sounded and looked exasperated and he couldn’t blame her. Not when she put it like that. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking away. “I’m not good at this and it was a bad idea.” That’s what he’d felt the first time, he wasn’t meant to be Mister Bug.

“Hey,” she said and he looked at her again, surprised by the soft tone of her voice. “I didn’t mean that. You are good enough as Mister Bug. I wouldn’t have allowed this if it wasn’t true.”

“And yet, look how we can’t handle that akuma,” he said. 

“This has nothing to do with it. It’s a tough akuma, it happens. Also we never know in advance what kind of opponent we’d be up against so maybe we miscalculated things this time. But what I’m saying is that, you can do this. You just need to let me do my thing too.” She made it sound so simple.

“But I can’t!” he groaned. “That’s the thing. I can’t just stand there and watch you get hurt. You have to understand that it’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, letting you take a hit for me. This is not right and I can’t bring myself to do it any other way.” He looked into her eyes, wanting her to understand. But she just sighed. 

“I’m trying to see things from your perspective but I don’t know why you find it so hard to accept it's necessary. Do you think I like seeing you get hurt while trying to protect me? Or giving your life for me? No, I hate it! But you never give me any choice, you just do it! Why can’t you let me do it this way too?”

“Apart from the fact that you’re the most important person in my life and I’d do anything to keep you safe?” He saw her eyes widen. But it wasn’t a good enough argument. And not the only reason too. He didn’t want to do this, to see the pity in her eyes. But if it was the only way for her to understand. “Also, it’s totally not the same. Me sacrificing myself for you and you doing it for me. Just answer these questions for me. Your family loves you, right?” She looked confused but obviously decided to play along because she nodded. “And they’d be terribly sad if anything happened to you?” She nodded again, without hesitation. “And they’d miss you if you’re gone?” She clearly didn’t like that line of thought but nodded again, like it was the only possible answer. Like it should be. He was happy for her, he really was, she deserved to have the most loving family in the world. And he’d always felt this was something they didn’t have in common. And while he didn’t want to sound like he was complaining, he had to tell her his side now. 

“Well, it’s not like that for me,” he said, resigned. “The person who cared the most about me is no longer here. And the rest, well, they’d do perfectly fine without me.” He saw the incredulous look in her eyes, the way she was about to object and he cut her off. “No, listen to me. I’m not looking for sympathy, I’m just saying it like it is. It’s true. They don’t need me. So think about it. It makes a lot more sense for me to risk myself for you. And while it may seem like I have a death wish, no, I love life. But other than that, I know it wouldn’t be such a waste if anything happened to me. There is no one who’d miss me terribly,” he finished with a shrug. But then he took in her face. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, her lips were trembling. 

“What about me? I need you,” she whispered. She took a step and was right in front of him. She threw her arms around him and pulled him closer, while he looked at her amazed by this display of emotion. “I need you,” she said resolutely and then she was kissing him. He hadn’t expected it, but he couldn’t help instantly melting under her touch. Her arms tightened around him and he was sure he could hear his ribs crack but he didn’t mind. He wasn't sure what made it hard to breath, the tight hug or the love he felt fill his heart. Also, he couldn’t really focus on anything else but the softness of her lips. But then he felt something else too. A wet and salty drop that mixed with the sweetness he finally got a chance to taste. He pulled back to look at her. At the tear trail on her cheek, just as another tear made its way down her face. He watched it fascinated, bringing a finger to catch it in its track. 

“I need you,” she said again, voice full of tears too. “I can’t imagine life without you. I don’t want to. Never forget this, ok?” She finished with surprising vehemence, considering her fragile state. It was his turn to nod, because he couldn’t trust himself to speak. He already felt close to tears himself after her words. He focused on wiping her tears. 

“Right. Now that this is out of the way, let’s get back to that akuma,” she said, letting resolve seep into her voice. “And let’s try our best to stay safe, both of us. But if I see you in danger, I won’t hesitate to act, do you hear me? And you have to let me, no matter how hard it is. The way I always let you too.” She made it clear this was the only way to go. 

His heart throbbed painfully, not agreeing at all. But he knew she was right. And he tried to see things as she did too. Because she needed him, he thought, happiness adding itself to the mix of feelings inside of him. 

“Let’s go,” he said, taking her hand. And they marched back into battle, together, hoping for the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope someone caught that reference. It's one of the best scenes I've ever read (and also watched) and I couldn't help being inspired by it. And it totally worked in this case too (unfortunately, sniff).  
> Also this is something I've kind of headcanoned about the kwami swap - that Adrien will find it very hard to watch his lady get hurt while protecting him. It's just how I feel it.


End file.
